


Five Ways Sam and Vala Passed the Time

by ijemanja



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'Unending', Sam and Vala find ways to keep themselves busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Sam and Vala Passed the Time

1\. Spent a few pleasant hours late one evening programming the Asgard replicating technology to make themselves vibrators.

When Cameron walked in halfway through the process, both Sam and Vala leaped towards him, stopping him before he got more than a few feet into the room.

"Girls only!" Vala announced, hands on his shoulders, steering him backwards.

"We're making -"

"Underwear!" Vala filled in, at the same time Sam came up with, "Chocolate!"

"Underwear and chocolate," Vala said, her grin very wide. "Yes."

"It's a... girl thing." Sam shrugged.

"Right." Cameron looked between them and slowly backed out of the room. "I really don't want to know, do I?"

Both women shook their heads solemnly.

"No."

"No."

"Right." Cameron took one last step backwards and narrowly avoided losing a nose as Vala dashed forward and slapped at the control so the door slid shut.

"You know," Sam said, as they returned to the main workstation, "I kind of want to make chocolate now."

"Mm, and underwear. The fancy kind?"

Sam grinned. "Let's get to work."

 

2\. Spent a few more pleasant hours using the vibrators.

On each other.

While wearing fancy underwear and feeling slightly ill from eating too much chocolate.

 

3\. Through a variety of methods ranging from subtle seduction to the most blatant of propositions, convinced each man on board to have a threesome with them.

Yes, even General Landry - it was his seventieth birthday, after all, and they wanted to do something special for him. Though as it turned out, he'd been experiencing erectile dysfunction for a number of years and couldn't directly participate. But he appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

Teal'c, for his part, was all for the idea.

Cameron thought it was another practical joke, right up until the moment the bras came off.

Daniel, they both thought would be the trickiest, but then Sam showed him her hot pink vibrator and he proved surprisingly agreeable.

 

4\. Concocted elaborate plans to coerce Daniel, Teal'c, and Cameron into having a threesome with each other, and letting them watch.

None of which worked.

"I guess," Sam said, determinedly not sulking after one more frustrating failure, "If we had that kind of luck, we wouldn't be stuck here in the first place."

 

5\. Discovered that menopause kind of sucked. But that post-menopausal sex was in some ways even better than the original deal.

And while they'd never managed to figure out birth control pills or Viagra, at least lubricant and sex toys in an ever-increasing array of variety and imagination had never posed a problem.

"Well," Vala mused, the silver in her hair fetchingly offset by the studs on her black leather corset and strap-on harness, "Who ever said we had to grow old gracefully?"

Bent over the familiar curve of the main engineering console, Sam simply said, "Use the ten-inch. I'm feeling frisky."

"Darling," Vala said with a knowing smile many years in the making, "Aren't you always?"


End file.
